digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:C
Wait, do we separate Adventure from Adventure 02? 07:20, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Separate for Piedmon's LadyDevimon and Daemon Corps' LadyDevimon. Lanate (talk) 07:48, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Xros Wars manga In almost all cases, the anime character is the same person as the manga character. However, at least with Gatomon, they are completely separate characters of the same species. Should we have a "Gatomon (Xros Wars manga)", and should we update the c template? 19:07, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead. This was much the same reason why I added the (Adventure 02) option. Lanate (talk) 07:58, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :Would manga-only DigiFuses of anime-and-manga characters (ex. Ballistamon Sextet Launcher) count as fu or xwm? 13:18, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Creating a "C" How do you create/modify these in case it's needed? G-SANtos 23:26, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Nevermind, I have just found out. G-SANtos 20:50, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Multiple characters in the same publication How about we update the template to allow something after the name of the publication, similarly to what Type-Moon Wiki does with some page titles? For example: *Saber of Fate/Grand Order: ** ** **(Many other Sabers, and the same with the other Servant classes except Shielder) *Shirou Emiya of Prisma Illya: ** ** We have the two Plesiomon in XW, which we solved by using the Hunter's name as the parser, but there could be other cases where this doesn't work in the future. Cyber Sleuth, for example, has too Sakuyamon, one is Fei's Digimon, and the other is Justimon's friend and one of Aiba's clients, and while "Sakuyamon (Fei)" could work with the former, I don't like the idea of using the main title parser with a side quest character when there's another Digimon conected to a more important character. :Updating the template in the way I suggest would also affect Frontier characters (Ten Warriors using the Human Hybrid forms, Shamanmon, shadow Blitzmon), the Siberian Yukidarumon in 02, and I think other Adventure characters, but I'm not sure. From what I remember, Adventure also has multiple of separate characters of the same species, like Etemon's Greymon and multiple Bakemon groups, and V-Tamer has two Greymon and multiple characters who evolve from Agumon. 19:05, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::I think I get what you're wanting, but the point of the parsers is literally just to keep pages separate, not to be a run-down of what works the character appeared in. Making it longer, to me, seems counter to the goal of having a quick way to identify which topic you're talking about. For Sakuyamon, I'd suggest "Sakuyamon (Client)". 00:18, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :::I think I understand it too, and I can see a way to retrofit the functionality, but there is also a point where a parser would be too long. If and when we start having more collisions, we can revisit the issue, but I'd also advocate being more creative with parsers. Lanate (talk) 01:59, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Appli Monsters "u" for "Universe" or "apm" for "Appli Monsters"? 02:53, June 9, 2016 (UTC)/23:53, June 8, 2016 (Brasília) :Depends on the parser we end up with, but I'm leaning towards "apm". Lanate (talk) 04:03, June 9, 2016 (UTC)